Silent Torment
by Omobolasire1
Summary: After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.
1. Prologue

**Warnings**: Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc…

**Characters**: All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. But I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary**: After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.

**A/N**: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please be kind. I do welcome tips and constructive criticism and yes I am terrible at spelling and grammar but I have tried to be a good girl. At times some of the characters may appear to be OOC, that is because they will be in an AU and trust me if you were transported to Silent Hill you probably wouldn't act normally after a while yourself. Having a bit of knowledge of the Silent Hill games/movies does help but I do not think it is needed.

** Prologue **

_"Mother is God in the eyes of a child"_

-Cybil Benett, Silent Hill the Motion Picture

.

.

.

.

**6 months...**

It all started and ended in 6 months.

**Splinter…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-6 months ago**-

It all started when my brothers and I noticed he became ill one night. Claiming he had terrible stomach pains and nausea. At first I chalked it up to a bad flu or perhaps something was off with the sushi he ate earlier that day for lunch. Splinter reassured us that he was fine and that some tea would help soothe his upset stomach. Leo made sure Sensei was comfortable and gave him some pills for the nausea. Feeling satisfied that father would be fine I said goodnight to my brothers and went to bed.

A week later Splinter was still having problems and I finally convinced him to come to the lab so I could take a look at him. He kept insisting he was fine and it was nothing but a stomach bug or a mild cold. Something told me it was more than that, not with the way his symptoms persisted with so far no sign of improvement. I checked him over and everything appeared to be fine on the surface but I wouldn't know for sure unless I did a scope so I could possibly see what was going on with his stomach. In recent years I had modified and developed more medical equipment just for these situations. I just didn't think I'd need to use this particular device so soon though. Once I had Sensei under sedation which was necessary in order to perform a scope I had expected at the very worst to find an ulcer perhaps maybe even some inflammation.

What I found was…

**What?! No...**

It was a tumor.

Upon further examination I found that the tumor was centered in the duodenum which is in the small intestine. It was a rare and very hard to treat type of Cancer even with the best medical equipment available. I felt completely numb.

**Cancer…**

How am I going to tell my brothers? What am I going to say to father?

Finishing the examination, I let Sensei sleep off the effects of the medication while I sat beside him and waited for him to wake up. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to a hand on my mine squeezing it softly. Blinking a few times I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with my other hand and looked over to see Sensei awake and smiling at me. How am I going to tell him? however before I could father spoke.

"Donatello, my son, look at me."

I raised my head to look at him and saw….acceptance?

"I know it is more than a simple stomach bug isn't it Donatello?"

All I could do was nod my head. I was secretly grateful I didn't have to tell him outright because I didn't think I was capable of articulating the words. It hurt too much.

"How long my son?"

I swallowed hard and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, clearing my throat I tried again.

"…I…I..don't know for sure father but if I have to estimate I would say 6 months to a year .…"

He nodded and once again took my hand, all I could do was pull him into a hug and I clung to him as long as I could. He didn't ask for the details, father knew it was bad and it was final. No details and explanation were necessary.

My father was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. At least I could help make his final days more comfortable. I left Sensei to rest and went to go talk to my brothers. This was a task I was not looking forward to. I knew this would be hard for them, hell it was hard for me to accept and I was supposed to be the logical one. I vowed to stay strong and positive both for my father and my brothers.

Someone had to keep a level head if we were going to get through this. It wouldn't be easy and I hoped that this would make us come together as a family.

**I was wrong.**

During the final few months we watched Splinter deteriorate before our eyes. He lost so much weight that it caused him to look like a skeleton because he was unable to keep food down .He suffered from bouts of irritability which would cause him to lash out harshly unexpectedly, which he would later apologize for. I understood that it was due to the constant pain he endured which is understandable but it was hard to deal with. He constantly slept and when he was awake he couldn't stay awake for long. We all took turns taking care of him.

The first month or so after I had diagnosed Sensei was deceptive because he appeared to be getting better. Well as much as you can with Cancer like his. I had looked into Holistic medicine at the insistence of Leo. He had apparently taken upon himself to look up alternate ways of battling cancer since we had no access to a Cancer Treatment facility to even TRY chemotherapy or radiation.

I couldn't blame him, so we tried everything that we could get our hands on. Pills, diet, even as far as a Rife machine. Which I think STILL is total bogus however despite my skepticism I was so desperate to see anything work I would try it no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

A month before his death Splinter became jaundice which is a sign of liver failure. It was hard to tell at first due to father's fur but one afternoon Mikey had been making some tea for Sensei to have while he watched his stories. Mikey was handing him his cup and caught a glimpse of the palm of father's hand. It wasn't the normal pinkish colour, it was yellowy orange. I heard him call me to take a look and I confirmed it.

I let out a heavy sigh; it wouldn't be much longer now. I had to tell the guys and prepare them for the worst hoping it was make the situation easier for them when the time came. What a stupid notion that was.

I took them each aside and told them the news about Splinter individually. Leo just nodded and walked solemnly toward the Dojo and I could tell he was fighting back tears even with his back to me by the way his hands trembled. Raph reacted in the manner I had expected. After throwing one of his Sais into the wall upstairs next to his room he flipped up the wall grabbing it on his way and slammed his door. It was Mikey's reaction that surprised and scared me, causing my stomach to clench even harder than it already was. He just stood there, facing the living room with his back to me. I could see his hands clenching the back of the couch tightly with his head down. I approached him slowly.

"Mikey…" I put my hand on his shoulder and was taken aback when he shrugged it off violently. He turned to me and when I saw the expression on his face I felt something I never dreamt I'd feel when I looked at Mikey.

**Fear**

In that moment I was afraid of my brother. My sweet fun loving younger brother was looking at me like I was a monster. Before I could ask him what was wrong he cut me off.

**"DON'T. TOUCH. ME."**

"Mikey!?...w…what?" came my startled reply. He then began to advance on me, forcing me backward into a wall. I flinched as he suddenly punched the brick wall beside my head.

"M…Mikey? What is going on? "

"**YOU!**" he screamed into my face. "**Why haven't YOU done anything to help him Donnie?**"

His normally baby blue eyes appeared red and full of anguish and fear. I had never in all these years seen Mikey like this before. He was the one that always kept things light in the mist of bad times. Something I counted on and took for granted. I didn't know what to say. I was frozen.

Without warning he dropped to his knees, his face in his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

In a small quiet voice I heard my brother whisper to me "Why Donnie? Why does it have to be **HIM?**"

His voice cracking near the end of his sentence almost made me lose it right there with him. All the emotional barriers I've put up these past months threating to break all because I couldn't bare the sight of my "the glass is always full" brother reaching his breaking point. I heard Mikey sniff and saw that he was crying quietly. I pulled him into a hug and begun to rock him in my arms both for his comfort and mine. I just let him cry. He could do that for me. I couldn't afford to lose it now. I could feel my family slowly breaking apart with the stress and I was determined to keep it together. Mikey looked at me and his eyes were no longer red with anger but with grief.

"I…*sniff* I'm sorry Donnie….its not your fault this is happening. I guess I was just fooling myself that maybe Sensei was getting better and I wanted to believe in that so much that your sudden news was hard to take." Wiping his eyes he stood up and held his hand out towards me, I gladly took it. He continued. "I know there is nothing that can be done, I think I've known that for a while but preferred to live in denial because it's easier than dealing with the truth. I can't do that anymore. I see that now"

Sighing I gave my baby brother another quick hug. "Go to bed Mikey, it's been a particularly rough day and we all need some rest." For the first time in weeks I saw a spark of my old bro back as he gave me a genuine smile that reached his eyes. I turned to retire to bed myself when I was stopped by his voice.

"Ummm… hey Donnie?"

"Yeah bro?" turning towards him again with a light smile. He took a step forward tilting his head to the side with a small grin on his face.

"Goodnight Don"

"Goodnight Mikey"

He didn't know it but Mike was my rock during times of stress. Smiling to myself I walked slowly towards my room feeling for the first time a little better. It wouldn't last. It wasn't meant to last.

I just didn't know it would be one of the last times I would see my baby brother smile at me and the last time I would feel as though we were still a family and not strangers going through the motions of life.

A month later, one morning I got up, made some coffee and sat there for about 10 minutes. Savoring the hot liquid in my hands, it was the only time of the day nowadays where I could pretend everything was right with the world and just zone out for a while. Finishing my cup I got up to do my morning ritual of checking up on Sensei in his room to see if he needed anything. Most likely he wouldn't be up anyway, he was now so bad off that even though he could hear and was aware of everything going on around him he could only respond by hand gestures and the slight nod.

Seeing him like this was hard on me and all my brothers but I think it was the hardest for Raph. Despite his initial reaction Mikey appeared to return to his regular self and tried to keep a happy face for father's sake. Raph was unable to contain his emotions at the best of times; however I had noticed he had begun to distance himself from Sensei. This was also noticed by Leo and while I was afraid he'd lecture Raph about how he should spend the time he had left with father, I was happy to see him leave the matter alone. Everyone grieves in their own way and I was thankful Leo could recognize that this was Raph's way of coping with his feelings and the situation even if it was hard to watch.

I imagined it wasn't easy for father to see as well but now was not the time to start a fight. Sensei also understood this, as I discovered one night when he asked to speak to me alone, I told him he should rest and save his strength and refrain from talking too much but he had something important to say.

It would be the last conversation I had with my father and he seemed to know this.

"Donatello my son, please come sit with me. Would you…" He didn't have to finish his sentence I knew he wanted me to light some of his incense for him. Lavender was his favorite and it seemed to bring him comfort. I sat down by his bed and took his hand, nervous for what he was about to tell me.

"I know you carry strong feelings of guilt Donatello. They have begun to weight down your spirit and you feel as though you have failed me. You have been put into a situation I had never wished for you to face at such an early age." He began to cough violently and I helped him sit up as he took a small sip of tea, the only thing he could still get down into his stomach without vomiting it up immediately afterwards.

He continued. "Because of your medical knowledge you have been forced with the task of doctor and have remained focused and strong during these difficult months and have not been able to start the grieving process with your brothers like you should. I regret this…."

I could feel my eyes begin to tear up; I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut. I had to do this for father I could not break down now.

"Even now my son you refuse to let your emotions out because you feel you must be strong for me and for your brothers. I want to thank you on their behalf and myself. You are strong my son, without you I do not think your brothers could have dealt with this situation as well as they have."

"Dealt with the situation well? Father what about Raph? he barely speaks to you or looks at you. I understand but don't you think…."

Sensei cut me off.

"Your brother is very sensitive Donatello. He may try to hide it behind his temper but it is merely a way of defending his heart. Deep down Raphael is a fragile soul and is hurt easily as you well know. He will take my passing the hardest and I am afraid of what he may do afterward."

Splinter paused to take another sip of tea and cleared his throat; he then appeared to be at war with what he wanted to say next. It was rare that I saw my father so unsure about what he wanted to say and it was unnerving.

"My son I must yet ask another difficult task of you"

He set down his tea cup and took my hands in his.

"I ask that after I leave this world that you try to keep yourself and your brothers together as a family and a team. When one is hurting the rest hurt along with him. You four must stick together. I fear that after what transpires that my sons will slowly begin to recede within themselves and grow apart. This must not happen."

I sighed heavily and hung my head and tried to process what father was trying to tell me, I couldn't lie and say I didn't fear the same as he did. I too have had the thought cross my mind as to what would happen to me and my bothers after Splinter was gone. However I couldn't understand why Sensei would ask me to try to keep the family together. After all Leo was the leader, "Splinter Junior" as Raph would say and I would have to agree with Raph on that one. Leo was for the most part, unless it came to dealing with Raph, the calm, collected one. Sure I was the logical thinker but Leo was better suited in my eyes to be the one who could keep us going after father was gone. I decided to voice my concern.

"Father, not that I won't try to do my best but wouldn't Leo be a better choice for this task? He is the leader of the team…"

I trailed off after hearing a soft sigh escape Sensei's lips. He opened his mouth to reply but instead another coughing fit overtook him and this time it was more violent then the previous one. This time I saw blood on the palm of his hand and once again I had to fight to keep it together. I poured some more tea into his cup and let him attempt to soothe his poor throat in order to let him continue. He was exhausted by merely conversing with me and I tried to tell him we should take a break and that he should get some rest but he refused.

"Donatello… do you know why you were chosen to keep your brothers together during the period where Leonardo was sent away? I chose you and not your brother Raphael because deep down you are STRONG and you are a leader in your own right. Please do not look at me like that my son. I know you do not believe in it yourself but I can see it in you. Do not mistake my words and think that I do not believe that your brother Raphael could not be leader, far from it and I have told him this. He also displays many of the attributes of a great leader as well. But you Donatello I feel are far more ready for the tasks then you give yourself credit for. Please remember this."

He paused again to lean back into the pillow on his bed.

"It is true Leonardo is the leader and I not wish that to change, however I sense he may fall into a state of self seclusion after I am gone. Leonardo is strong, a great leader however much like your brother Raphael he is prone to deal with his emotions much like Raphael. I ask you Donatello because you have shown that you can keep a level head in times of distress. I merely ask that you aid Leonardo with your brothers after I am gone. He will need you more than he knows. "

I took all of Sensei's words in. I still felt very inadequate and unsure but I had failed in keeping my father from befalling the fate that has struck him. The least I could do now was not fail him in his final wish. This I vowed silently to myself. I could do this right? I had to. Sensei and my bothers were depending on me. Father spoke again. "Now enough of this talk my son. I love you and your brothers very much and I could not be more proud of all of you and what you have become as individuals and ninjas. That is something I want you all to remember, now I do think I need to rest as you suggested earlier my son."

I nodded in agreement and helped Sensei get comfortable. He squeezed my hand again and smiled at me and it was a bright genuine smile that made my heart tighten for I have missed it so much in these past months. I hugged him gently and bid him goodnight.

"Goodnight father, I will see you tomorrow" He nodded and once again smiled at me. I walked back to my room slowly reflecting on what was said between us. It appeared that my brothers had gone to bed and for that I was grateful. I didn't have the energy to face them right now and explain what was going through my mind. I fell into a fitful sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I did my usual routine of coffee and walked to Splinters room to check on him. As I got closer to his room I felt my heart drop with a feeling of dread. Slowly I slid open the doors to his room and looked in. He was sleeping….

**No. wait**. I focused on his breathing to find that I couldn't see his chest rise and fall like it should. I felt my eyes water as I slid down to the floor silently in a daze. I knew this day was coming but it didn't make it any easier. I knew tears were falling down my cheeks but I couldn't feel them. I was numb.

_Father was gone._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Well that is the first chapter and the set up for the craziness that is about to plague poor Donnie. Sorry to be depressing but it is needed .Much of me is in Donatello in this chapter; my father died of duodenum cancer 8 years ago at the age of 46. I basically took my experience with it and tried to portray it through Donatello and Splinter as best I could. Thanks to my peeps at the turtle forum for inspiring me to write! I found that I rather enjoyed it much to my surprise, even if this particular chapter was at times hard to relive a few personal things but hey, they do say write what you know! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc. **Religious persons may be offended(although it is not intended) by some of the material used in this story. You have been warned.**

**Characters:** All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. But I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary:** After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please be kind. I do welcome tips and constructive criticism and yes I am terrible at spelling and grammar but I have tried to be a good girl. At times some of the characters will appear to be OOC, that is because they will be in an AU and trust me if you were transported to Silent Hill you probably wouldn't act normally after a while yourself. Having a bit of knowledge of the Silent Hill games/movies does help but I do not think it is needed.

**Silent Torment**

**Chapter One**

_"You will not be alone….I shall be with you all the time._  
_As long as you believe in me, you will hear my voice in your mind and you will not be afraid…."_

**-Erik. aka The Phantom of the Opera**

**From Susan Kay's : Phantom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_9 months after Splinters death_

_._

_._

_._

I am a failure, a complete and utter failure…

A failure to my father.

To my brothers.

To myself.

Father asked me to do **ONE** thing.

The one thing he wished beyond anything on his death bed was that his son's would not grow apart after his passing. It happened, as I and Splinter had feared.

Father believed in me to keep this family together and I couldn't do it. For 3 months after his passing it **DID** seem like maybe just maybe we could start to live again as brothers, as a family unit. But it all fell apart.

I tried Father, really I did!

_I'm sorry…_

I was in my lab tinkering on some random invention of mine, hiding. Feeling more like a living zombie than Donatello, the inventor, the genius brother, the level headed logical thinker in times of distress. I snorted in contempt of those words. Words that my family had used to describe me, at one point or another. Growling in frustration I threw the invention in my hands across the room, hearing it smash against the wall and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

I was no longer myself. None of us were anymore. Sighing, I rubbed my temples as I could feel yet another migraine coming on. I had been developing those almost on a daily basis now. I knew it was from the stress I carried in my shoulders and my neck. I was under a constant state of stress. Seeing two of my bothers slowly take separate paths. Splinter was the glue of this family and without him it seemed that despite mine, and at first Leo's efforts as well, we came apart.

Even April and Casey attempted to try to keep us focused on being a complete team of ninja's and brothers by saying "What would Master Splinter think if he saw you guys now and how you are carrying on?" and the like. It seemed to get through to Leo and Mikey but not Raph. He would just bark back at them harshly.

As father had feared Raph did take his death the hardest. His normal fits of temper became outright rages. We understood that Raph was hurting deeply, he had just lost the one person who, in his eyes, loved and accepted him truly as he is. When we were younger, before we had met April and Casey even. I had overheard Splinter talking to Raph late one night when Raph had just come home from the movies. Splinter said even though Raph carried his anger inward, which he chose to face alone. He would always be there for him no matter what. It was one of the rare times I'd seen tears in my hot headed brother's eyes. I saw him in a different light since then. I could see through all the hostility and the anger someone who just loved his family and friends passionately. He may lash out at times but he was fiercely loyal and I knew he'd gladly die protecting us.

Which is why watching him truly recede within himself and become more of an angry, broken and lost individual was difficult. Leo was affected by this the most I think. Oh sure in the past they had their battles but they **ALWAYS** came back from them. It made them both stronger, leaving them with a better sense of understanding between them. This resulted in bringing the two closer. They are a lot more similar than they would believe or ever admit. They complemented each other and if you were to just sit back and watch how they fought side by side, working in sync toward a common goal it was truly a sight to behold.

A sight I felt would never be seen again. Raph's descent into…well let's face it, a massive depression, was the catalyst for the collapse of our 'team', our brotherhood. Not unlike a house of cards. One of the important pieces which held up the top deck went askew, causing it to fall and with it, the entire deck.  
After Raphael became unstable, so too did Leonardo collapse within himself. I had managed to prevent Michelangelo from falling completely but that was a great undertaking. I spent many hours trying to get through to him, telling him not to succumb to the despair that was taking our family one by one because it would not be what our father would want for him. I did succeed in this. I was grateful and relieved. At least I still had my rock, my Mikey. I truly would not have made it through the months without him.

Leonardo a first glance seems to be who he always had been. Our "Fearless Leader" as Raph used to call him during their many spats. God I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss hearing them fight. Hearing their voices scream at each other would at least be a sign that things were back to normal. As usual Leo would get up early and begin to practice in the Dojo, only thing was he no longer made us join him. He seemed to be completely in his own world. He would spend days and nights straight in there if we let him. Mikey or I on most occasions have to remind him to eat or sleep. I may be zombie like but Leo has become a zombie. He doesn't speak to us unless we start a conversation and even then it is brief. He is no longer interested in being the leader. Like Raphael, he is lost.

Okay I can't do this anymore right now, I can't sit here and dwell on our fucked up lives alone in my lab. I no longer have any desire to invent and create and yeah I know, I never used to curse either and it isn't like me. Well the old Donnie anyway. But I really don't care anymore. I'm too tired of this. I need a break, something to distract me even for a few hours. I need something I can just mindlessly let myself be sucked into . I desperately need to do something that is a resemblance of my old self. Still frustrated I punched the metal door of my lab causing a loud bang that I'm sure my brothers heard but most likely wouldn't even register a response. To my shock a minute later I heard a loud knock at the door. I opened it to find Michelangelo . He looked concerned. My heart clenched at sight.

_What would I do without you bro?_

"Don?, you okay man?"

He stepped into the lab and looked at the dented door ,then at me and then back to the door again and frowned. He sighed and crossed his arms staring at me.

"Yeah Mike, I'm fine just…you know…everything"

I threw my hands up and walked to the back of the room to clean up the mess I had previously made in my earlier tantrum. I heard Mikey clear his throat and I looked over at him as he responded.

"Yeah… I know that's why I came to ask you if you wanted to, I dunno watch a movie with me? We can make popcorn!"

He smiled and even though it didn't completely reach his eyes he truly just wanted, like me to forget for a few hours and just hang with his bro. I smiled back, happy to see we were on the same wavelength.

"Sure Mike , just give me a minute to finish cleaning this up and I will be right out, why don't you start the popcorn and grab some pop and I will meet you in the living room?"

"Awesome! Okay Donnie I will see you in a few minutes. Any particular choice in movie you want to watch?"

"No Mike, not really. You chose whatever you want and I will be happy with it"

I continued sweeping up the pieces of machinery everywhere and heard Mike yell out the door as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Great! Thanks bro!, there is this movie I wanted to watch based on a game I used to play but never got around to it. Kind of freaky though. Are you up for it?"

I grinned and yelled back , happy inside that the old Mikey we all knew and loved was back. Even if it was for a few hours.

"Of course bro! Nothing I can't handle, you know I don't scare easily anyway. It's not like what is in those horror movies are real or anything!"

I heard Mikey chuckle at my comment and a few moments later as I was walking out of my lab the sound of popcorn in the microwave could be heard.  
This would be fun I thought to myself, some time with my little bro just like old times. Well almost. It would truly be normal if Raph and Leo were with us as well but no chance of that. Raph was who knows where and Leo had been in his room all day today. It would be a wasted effort to try and convince him to join us.

Normally I'm not much into the stupid horror movies or games that Mikey is so into. And I wouldn't really be keen on watching one since most of them I find rather unoriginal and over the top with the gore etc… But for Mikey this one time, I will keep my lips shut with my opinions and just enjoy the company.  
Walking into the living room I saw Mike setting down a large bowl of popcorn, a 6 pack of pop, some candy and chips. He came well prepared.

I sat down on the couch beside my brother and got comfortable. Grabbing a can of pop and cracking it open I took a swig and turned to Mike.

" So…what are we watching?"

His eyes lit up as he looked at me and got up to put the movie into the DVD player. As he walked back to sit beside me he replied.

"A movie based on one of my all time favorite survival horror games! It's called "Silent Hill"

I looked at him and raised an eye ridge in skepticism. Silent Hill? Sounds like a name for a horrible retirement community. Almost as lame as "Sudden Valley". This already sounds stupid. However I did not want to deflate my brother's enthusiasm so I merely shrugged and told him to start the movie. I sat back and started to relax as the previews started to roll. Grabbing a handful of popcorn my mind once again went back to the name of the movie. Silent Hill. Ridiculous. I chuckled to myself.

**What could possibly be so scary about a town named Silent Hill?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc. **Religious persons may be offended(although it is not intended) by some of the material used in this story. You have been warned.**

**Characters:** All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. But I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary:** After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please be kind. I do welcome tips and constructive criticism and yes I am terrible at spelling and grammar but I have tried to be a good girl. At times some of the characters will appear to be OOC, that is because they will be in an AU and trust me if you were transported to Silent Hill you probably wouldn't act normally after a while yourself. Having a bit of knowledge of the Silent Hill games/movies does help but I do not think it is needed.

**Silent Torment**

**Chapter Two**

_"Through the ritual of Holy Assumption, HE built a world."_  
_"It exists in a space separate from the world of our Lord. More accurately, it is within yet not within the Lords world."_  
_"Unlike the world of our Lord, it is a world of extreme flux. Unexpected doors, walls, moving floors and odd creatures."_  
_"A world only HE can control."_  
_"Anyone swallowed up by that world will live there for eternity undying"_  
_"They will haunt that realm as a spirit. How can our Lord forgive such an abomination?"_  
_"It is important to travel lightly in that world. He who carries too heavy of a burden will regret it…"_  
-From the game "Silent Hill 4: The Room"

.

.

.

.

.

An hour into the movie I had decided that it was just...stupid.

The plot, all the monsters, the back story to why Silent Hill came to be was ridiculous to me.

I'm not much into the supernatural and the like. Not because it scares me. No way, because there was no scientific proof of any of it! The whole concept of ghosts, demonic beings and all that silly nonsense wasn't real. It can't harm me, so I can't rationalize being afraid of it as some people are I guess. It blows my mind the crap people will believe.

I have an open mind for a lot of things but who would believe in a town that turns your inner most fears, desires, horrors into reality with no way out?

As Mikey told me, the entire thing happened all because some religious cult called "The Order" took a young girl of 7, who was known to have psychic powers and sacrificed her by burning her alive. The reason? Because that same crazy cult believed that by burning her body and keeping her alive solely by an incantation; her pain, suffering and hatred would birth their "God' from her body and it would cleanse the world, bringing about a paradise.

After being kept in the basement of a hospital for 7 years, suffering and in constant pain she was unable to die to get any relief. Her fear, pain and pure hatred for the persons who had done this to her amplified by her so called "powers" created the hellish world in Silent Hill that is often referred to as, **The Otherworld**.

At least that's the gist of what he told me. Apparently the back story is quite complex and I didn't really have the patience to hear it all.

The movie we were watching now has a slightly different background story than the games.

Whatever, I felt slightly bored but I didn't want to disappoint Mike so I continued to watch. It was hard to keep from saying snide comments but I was doing this for him I kept telling myself.

He deserves to watch something he enjoys even though I still think the whole thing is messed up. Glancing at my brother from the corner of my eye I could see he was under a blue blanket, clutching a pillow, eyes glued to the T.V screen. Maybe he wouldn't notice if I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

I've been so tired lately...

I felt a sudden bout of drowsiness.

I don't think Mikey would be too mad.

Just rest my eyes for a few minutes.

_Yawn.._

Stretching on the couch I rubbed my eyes and lay a hand across them to block out the light. Suddenly realizing I was laying fully across the couch.

_Ah, damnit! I must have fallen asleep during the movie…_

Bolting upright I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head at myself.

_Great, Mike isn't going to let me live this down._

However something felt off. I finished rubbing my eyes, swung my legs over the side of the couch into the street.

**WAIT A MINUTE**

**STREET?**

I looked down only to confirm that indeed, my feet were touching a paved road. And on that same road I sat on our couch, which was in the middle of it.

I closed my eyes and took in a few breaths.

Okie Donnie old boy, you were watching a weird movie with your brother and you fell asleep on the couch, of course the imprint of said movie is still in your head.

I was just groggy, that had to be it. I felt less unnerved and then yawned letting my eyes focus.

Here we go.

**Road.**

I looked down again.

**Then up.**

All I saw again was a long road and fog everywhere. This fog felt thicker, unusual. I felt a deep sense of foreboding course through me. It made me shiver.

Okay what the _hell_ is going on?

I brought my head between my knees and tried to calm down enough to think clearly.

_Okay so I'm dreaming then, that is the only explanation. No big deal, nothing is going to happen so just get up and get through this Donatello._

I got up from the couch and finally took a careful look around. Slowly making a 360 of my surroundings, it looked like I was on an old road to a small town.

It had two lanes that seemed to wind around a large mountain or hill, guardrails on the other side. The fog I had noticed earlier was still thick and I felt a wave of claustrophobia come over me that almost sent me down to my knees.

**Get. A. Grip. Donnie** I yelled internally at myself.

I suddenly felt bad for the time years ago when we first met Casey, I had made fun of him being claustrophobic when he first came to the sewers.

Now I know how he felt.

I might as well start walking and see what's going on and wait to 'wake up'. I took one last look at the couch and noticed that my Bo was slightly rolled halfway away from it. Elated, I flipped over the couch and grabbed it, leaping back over it onto the street heading north.

Once again I took in my surroundings, that's when I realized that the 'fog' was not fog.

It was **ashes?** I looked up into the sky, it was a very dark grey and hazy.

I could see large heavy ashes falling from the sky as if it were on fire. The ash had accumulated on the side of the road into light mounds that, if kicked would of course disappear .

There was so much of it one would mistake it for snow upon the first glance.

Interesting.

I tried not to think about it too deeply and kept walking. I mentally noted that the air felt warm and not cold. For some reason that though bothered me momentarily, then the feeling was gone.

I had walked for a few miles and still saw the same old dead dark trees on each side of the road. It was still dark and ash was still falling. I had stopped trying to wipe off the ashes a mile back. All I was doing was streaking it, which made an interesting contrast against my olive green skin. Struck suddenly with the notion that the air wasn't exactly what I would consider healthy to be breathing in, I covered my mouth. A moment later I berated myself for that thought.

_This is a dream… none of this is real so once again….RELAX! _

Is this what I've reduced to?

Yelling at myself?

I continued to walk determined to ignore this weird atmosphere and hoped that I woke up soon because this was already getting old. The so called 'fog' was so thick you could only see maybe 4 feet in front of you. In that moment I wished I had my trench coat and hat. I was turning around a bend when I just happened to look up and I saw a large sign a few feet ahead but I couldn't read it. Slowly approaching it, I squinted my eyes to read it better.

**WELCOME TO SILENT HILL**

It was a big green sign with gold lettering. Standing there just staring at it for a few minutes I still couldn't believe what I was seeing.

This can't be possible. Could that movie have REALLY affected my subconscious that much? It's not unheard of; I just honestly thought my brain wouldn't have wasted its time on conjuring this up in a dream. Usually my dreams, if I had any, consisted of inventions, fighting and my many other interests.

Okay not ALL of them, a few particular ones were special to me since I knew they would never happen for real.

Letting out a big sigh, I shook my head. Not the time to think about **THAT** Donnie, life has dealt you with the 'mutant' card so deal with it. Right now you have found yourself in Silent Hill. Thank God this was only a dream because even if it was real, it still wouldn't be a place I'd want to wind up in.

Giving the sign one more glance I decided to walk to what seemed my only destination choice.

After a good fifteen minutes I finally saw the silhouette of buildings, thankful for this I started to jog towards them. As I got into town I took a look around. I could see old run down buildings covered with ashes, cars were left abandoned on the street. There was litter all over the road and it looked like the town was slowly decomposing.

It certainly had been abandoned for many years.

Looking up I noticed I was traveling along what I took to be the main road, Nathan Avenue.

I was in the middle of deciding whether or not to keep going on Nathan or turn right on Neely St when I heard a voice. It was faint and for a moment I thought I was just reacting to the creepy atmosphere of the town . I snorted at myself for acting so ridiculous, this was only a dream.

Donnie...

"What the…" I felt myself mutter while turning back facing the road on Nathan Avenue. I heard that. It was quiet but I _heard_ it!

I felt my feet move forward, not really thinking about where I was going. When I finally felt my feet stop I was facing a motel called "Jack's Inn". To my right I could see a sign that read "Rosewater Park".

I decided to go into Jack's Inn.

Maybe if I go to sleep….

It's the only other way I could think of to wake myself up. I tried the old "pinch yourself" routine and but that never works.

Brushing past the 'Check In' office, it had no lights on and no one was around. I walked passed a few rooms when I suddenly stopped in front of room 106. Without thinking about it I turned the knob and was surprised to see it unlocked. Walking into the pitch black room I felt for a light switch by the wall hoping that there might be electricity. I was surprised once again when the light turned on. Bathing the room in a yellowy harsh glow, however the room itself looked clean. The building looked to have been built in the 70's, everything was brown and with accents of maroon. The green shag carpeting was a nice touch.

After locking the door, I headed toward the bed and crawled inside the covers.

Good bye strange town it was fun while it lasted.

I quickly fell asleep.

_Donnie..._

_Donnie..._

**DONNIE!**

I woke up with a start.

I must remember to never watch those kinds of movies with Mikey again. Sheesh….

Well I guess I better get up and start the day. I felt a sense of déjà vu as I threw off the covers and swung my feet towards the floor.

Shag carpet.

**SERIOUSLY?!**

I was dumbfounded. Sighing heavily I just fell back onto the bed, I'm still here. I must still be dreaming because the alternative…

Frustrated I sat back down on the bed. Head down in my hands I tried to calm down and think. The only choice seemed to be was to investigate what was going on and get out of here. Man I wish Mikey was here to help me, he'd know what to do. Just thinking of my baby brother brought a sad smile to my face.

I miss him.

I miss my brothers

I've got to get home.

I stood up, turned towards the door with every intention on walking out of it. I froze. On the door there was a message written on it in big bold letters, they were dripping with a red paint. My eyes widened upon the realization that no… that wasn't paint, it was blood. **Fresh blood**. It read:

Refusal to see the truth will be your downfall  
You **will** suffer, you **will** break  
You will **DIE** here  
But when you die, you will not see your father  
You will be going to a darker place  
**Donatello**

Shaken by what I read and too confused to fully take it in, I ran for the door. Upon slamming it shut I leaned against it trying to process what I had just seen.

This can't be real

This can't be real

THIS CAN'T BE REAL!

I punched the door in frustration, sliding down it, I fell into a heap.

I'm not dreaming.

I'm really here.

How can this be possible? This place is fictional. It doesn't really exist, but yet I'm here…

And now I'm receiving threats? Is this town really an epicenter of Evil that tortures its victims until they mentally break?

Okay keep your head in the game Donnie you can't let one little message get to you. I can face this with my sanity in tact. I hope. I have to for my brothers.

I walked out of 'Jack's Inn' and headed out again onto Nathan Avenue turning left facing west. The sky seemed to have become darker and ash continued to fall.

At this point I had gotten used to the dark atmosphere and when I found myself at the corner of Carroll St and Nathan Ave I turned right at the Texxon Gas station.

I walked in the middle of the street looking around. Old abandoned cars and bikes were all over the place. As I continued I passed a bar on my right called 'Heaven's Night'. I could see the silhouette of a large building coming up a block after the bar.

I felt a pull and my feet seemed to have a mind of their own as I walked at a fast pace to reach this building. I came upon a wheelchair in the middle of the road, it was turned on its side and the top wheel was spinning.

What the...

As I came closer to it the wheel seemed to slow down until it stopped suddenly with a loud squeal.

_Donnie…_

I turned sharply to my right facing the building that read "Brookhaven Hospital". Climbing the steps I felt myself hesitate before turning the knob, I glanced back to the street and saw that the wheelchair was somehow back up on both wheels facing me.

Starting to climb back down the steps to investigate, the wheelchair started to slowly move towards me of it own volition. I decided to get near it instead of backing off, as I came to stand in front of it, it stopped.

I walked backwards and it slowly followed me.I stopped it stopped, I walked, it followed.

Fine, the town was messing with me I get it, screw this! I'm going inside. With that thought in mind I walked back up the steps to the hospital and turned the knob.

_Donatello, my son…_

I froze mid turn at the voice. I felt Goosebumps on the back of my neck and down my arms. If I had hair I'm sure it would have been standing on end.

No, No way… this is not possible. He's **dead**.

Father?

Slowly I turned around towards where the voice had generated from. I heard a male's voice screaming coming from all around me.

I couldn't figure out where the screaming was coming from. Then I realized.

It was **ME!**

I had turned around to the sight of my father's half decomposed body sitting in the wheelchair. His skin was hanging off his bones, his robe tattered and ripped apart revealing his organs underneath. His face looked like the flesh was melting away from it revealing large empty eye sockets.

My 'father' reached a boney hand towards me and I screamed again. I saw his jaw move as if to speak causing a dark black fluid to pool out of his mouth.

In a disembodied voice , he spoke again.

_Dona…tello… my…son…_

" NO!" I screamed back at the monster

"You are NOT him, he is dead, and you are not him!"

The creature in the wheelchair came closer , still reaching its boney hand towards me. Even in its current state I could tell the creature seemed hurt by my words.

_Dona…tello… ple…ase_

More black fluid came from its mouth as he spoke and I could barely hold back from throwing up at the sight. I turned again towards the door determined to get inside and away from this horrific creature. I was shaking so bad I couldn't even grip the door handle to turn it. Panicking, I finally turned it to find it was locked!

"NO" I screamed, trying the knob again, it felt like some kind of 'force' was keeping it from opening. That's when I felt a presence directly behind me.

_Donatellooooooooo….._

I looked back in time to see the creature lifting his boney arm in a motion to strike me with his claws. I jumped, using the door to launch myself up and out of the way landing behind him. Turning, the creature begun to advance on me. I grabbed my Bo and swung it, hitting the monster sending him crashing down onto the concrete on the street. I ran back towards the door.

"C'mon! OPEN!" I screamed. Slamming my body against the door didn't work. If I had the time I might have been able to pick the lock, if it was a normal situation.

_My…son…_

Turning again to face the creature I saw him slowly walk up the steps, he had the voice of my father but that was NOT him. He looked at me and grinned, causing the black bloody ooze to spill out onto the ground. The fluid looked to be acidic as it ate through the concrete completely.

He thrust his arms down and I saw his claws extend. I knew he was getting ready to pounce on me. I raised my Bo, prepared to do what I had to. I have to kill it. Knowing logically this wasn't my father and just some horrible creature, I still felt a pang of guilt. Swallowing hard I pushed out my right leg behind me in order to launch myself upward to strike.

Jumping upward, I extended my legs out towards him kicking him down onto his back. I pinned his arms down with my Bo across his chest, using my weight against his legs. The creature snarled at me, I could barely look at him without feeling sick.

He seemed to sense my discomfort and once again smiled that disgusting smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but this time I stopped him before he could. I did not want to hear my fathers' voice come from this vile creature again.

**"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER"**

The creature curled his jaw in a sinister smile and laughed. I felt something snap inside me.

The sound of the blow echoed across the quiet street.

That's when I heard it.

The sound of an Air Raid siren.

And then the world around me went black.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Okay, one thing I've learned is writing in the first person is harder than I thought. I almost regretted writing like that but I'm still glad I did.

This is the introduction of the twisted, disturbing world of Silent Hill. It's going to get even more twisted and messed up as this story unfolds. The Splinter creature was of my own creation. Hope you guys enjoyed it!. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc. **Religious persons may be offended(although it is not intended) by some of the material used in this story. You have been warned.**

**Characters:** All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. But I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary:** After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N:** This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please be kind. I do welcome tips and constructive criticism and yes I am terrible at spelling and grammar but I have tried to be a good girl. At times some of the characters will appear to be OOC, that is because they will be in an AU and trust me if you were transported to Silent Hill you probably wouldn't act normally after a while yourself. Having a bit of knowledge of the Silent Hill games/movies does help but I do not think it is needed.

**Silent Torment**

**Chapter Three**

_"I gave you life so you could live __**MY**__ dream. You're the part of me that could be free from this pain, could, live and __**FEEL**__ love!"_  
_"Do you feel nothing?"_  
_"Nothing but __**HATE**__"_  
_"They say, you are a demon"_  
_"They are __**RIGHT**__"_  
_"You created this Nightmare!"_  
_"Everyone has a different Nightmare in Silent Hill… I am theirs"_  
**"GO TO HELL!"**  
_"Can't you see? We're already HERE!"_  
-From the movie Silent Hill: Revelation

.

.

.

The sound of the siren was deafening . However this sound was iconic during WWII. It was used to warn the citizens of an oncoming air raid. Presently nowadays this siren is still used, however more notably used as a warning of natural disasters, such as tornados.

The sky got darker the louder the siren became. I sat in the road by the corpse of the creature I had just killed, breathing heavily. Another ten seconds went by and I heard a loud THUMP as the world around me went pitch black.

I couldn't see a thing.

Sensei had taught me and my brothers to be able to 'see' in the dark using our senses. It was paramount we perfected the art of 'invisibility', so we did a lot of training in the darkness or blindfolded.

However the darkness that suddenly enveloped the town was of an unusual kind, it lasted only moments but it went so quiet that I felt as if I could hear my heart beat. I heard the final echo of the siren dying and finally I could see, barely. What I did manage to see was disturbing.

The walls of the buildings were decomposing at an accelerated rate before my eyes. Slowly the paint and the siding on the building started to peel away and dissolve into thin air. The walls became red with what looked like rust and grime. The concrete steps slowly crumbled and tile fell, shattering on the ground.

The red walls begun to bubble, it was like watching an egg fry in a skillet. I sat watching it all in awe unable to stand up or move. After what felt like minutes to me, the world became a twisted copy of the world before it. Roughly less than a minute had passed between the transformation.

Squinting my eyes, I slowly stood up, glancing at the remains of the fallen creature. I sneered and kicked it roughly, feeling slightly better after that.

"Man I wish I had a flashlight" I heard myself mutter.

Maybe I'll be able to find one somewhere in this hospital. Despite the bizarre circumstances I still must be ready for anything. The better equipped I am , the higher my chances of hopefully getting out of this place. Resolved in my task I walked away from the bloody scene lying in the street.

I didn't look back.

Walking up what were the remains of the steps to the hospital, I looked up at the name one more time. **Brookhaven Hospital**

Looks harmless enough but so far I've seen nothing but hostility in this place. Can't let my guard down, I can only imagine what this building holds within it.

I shook my head for what seemed like the millionth time since I got to Silent Hill. This place, it almost seems like the town itself is **alive** somehow.

It even feels a bit like it's _trying_ to challenge me. **Sigh**. Admittedly my perspective has been skewed, a part of me still feels like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment. At least that's what I keep telling myself, but I can feel my resolve on the matter slipping away every second. It's hard to dispute evidence that appears before your eyes but part of the brain just does not want to accept that this is possible of happening. I should have studied psychology to better understand the brain. That is definitively next on the list.

I turned the knob and heard a soft "click". Hmm… its open now…. not all that shocking anymore.

I walked in closing the door behind me.

As soon as I stepped in, the door seemed to slam closed behind me, I whirled around and tried the handle and found it would not open.

Nice.

Letting out a heavy breath I noticed directly in front of me in the very dark hospital was the reception desk. Walking over to it I tried the knob.

Locked.

Awesome.

The walls inside were worse than outside. In here the walls bubbled as well but they seemed to pulse and move almost as if you were looking at blood moving through someone's veins. I slowly walked past one, the 'veins' seemed to follow me, spreading across the walls in a red bloody mess. Some doors had tarps draped over them with heavy chains keeping everyone and everything out.

I looked to the right and left, both had hallways that led further down. I chose right, rounding the corner I saw three doors to my right that read :

**Pharmacy, Store Room, Visiting Room.**

I tried all three doors with no luck, all locked. If I had the tools it would have been no problem, despite the feeling I got that even if I did have tools the doors still wouldn't open. Between the Store Room and Visiting Room to my left I saw an examination room, I shrugged and gave it a shot not expecting anything to happen.

_Click_

I hesitated before opening the door slowly sliding my Bo from its strap. Pushing the door open, I stepped back into a stance coiled like a spring to strike.

Nothing.

I waited, listening, hearing nothing yet the feeling of being 'watched' was all around me. It was like the whole building was a presence in itself. Stepping into the room I ran my hand against the wall feeling around for a desk, drawers, and cabinets. Anything that might contain a flash light. I knew I would have better luck in a janitorial room but this was the first door that actually opened. No luck though, nor did I find anything else that might be useful. The room had been bare.

Leaving the room I turned left and walked down the long dark hallway, upon arriving at the end I turned a sharp right and found myself in font of two metal doors. It had a keypad beside it , obviously behind the doors was a patient area which was restricted to the public. I decided to try the bars on the doors anyway to see if it might open. No such luck.

Alright, well it seems I must keep at it. I turned around and noticed a door to the stair well and it proved to be unlocked. Yes!

I decided to head up to the second floor. I walked through cautiously and saw in front of me another set of metal doors exactly like the one on the first floor with a keypad beside it. I didn't even bother this time and turned a sharp left down another hallway. I saw a door with the plaque saying "Nurses Station".

Once again I got myself ready while I turned the knob and again nothing. Okay so far so good with this place. Please tell me my luck is getting better.

Walking into the Nurse's room, which was basically a break room I saw that the furnishings were strewn about everywhere in pieces. A TV in the corner was smashed. I did see a little mini fridge that looked untouched. Weird. I approached it, kneeling down to open it slowly. It was empty, yet on the middle shelf laid a key. Engraved on a circular keychain was what looked like a room number, it read S14. I decided to keep it and stuffed it into my left elbow guard.

I was about to leave the room when I spotted a small side table with a drawer. I knew if I didn't check it before I left, it would bug me to no end.

I opened it and was so excited about what I found, I forgot where I was for a moment.

A flashlight.

"SHELL YA!" I cried.

Immediately I clamped my hands across my mouth. You moron, I chided myself. That's totally something Mikey would have done.

I chuckled. Just the thought of Mike gave me strength. He probably would have found this whole situation 'awesome'. To be able to experience this for real, with the exception of facing a monster that resembles your dead father. I shuddered at the thought and proceeded out of the room.

Turning on the flashlight I _silently_ cheered as it flickered on. Now that I could see where I was going ,I flashed the beam to my immediate left seeing a few other doors reading :

**Linen Room, Men's Locker room and Women's Locker room**

Planning to see if these doors would open, I continued forward, suddenly hearing the crackle of static coming from somewhere close by. Confused I shone the light around the hallway to no avail. The sound of the static grew louder and louder as if it was right beside me….

**MY T-PHONE!**

With the sudden realization that the sound was coming from my phone, which I could swear it hadn't been strapped to the side of my shell earlier. I flipped it open, the screen was blank but flickering with every pulse of static. What could possibly be causing this? And why is it suddenly getting LOUDER.

Above the static, I heard what I could only describe as the sound of a feminine moan or a loud hitching of breath, followed by the sound of metal dragging across the floor.

I turned off the flashlight so as not to alert whatever it was of my precise location. I could still hear metal being dragged across the floor followed by a loud cry of what perhaps was anguish coupled with the moaning again.

In the darkness I was on high alert, I slid my Bo from my shell and waited. Letting whatever it was come to me.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness a fair bit better this time around, for that, I was grateful.

The moaning and slight screaming continued to creep forward towards me; looking down at my phone, I saw it was going nuts! I was in a panic to turn it off but found that it WAS off and still going crazy with static pulses. With my mouth agape, I closed the phone and returned it to its place on the side of my shell.  
Well whatever was out there will be able to hear me either way so at least I might as well SEE what I am facing. Retrieving the flashlight from my strap, I flicked it on. Held between my teeth, flashing the light forward I gave my Bo a quick twirl.

Okay.

Let's do this!

I finally saw a shadow round the corner; its movements were jerky and uncoordinated. That's what was causing that noise...

My eyes widened in absolute mystification and I felt a curse leave my lips softly as I took in the creature before me.

"Holy… Shit."

Slowly approaching me was a very busty nurse dressed in a ratty, filthy, incredibly tight, thigh high nurses uniform. The outfit was complete with the nurse hat that resided on her skull, however she had no face. Instead, she had dirty, bloody gauze wrapped heavily around her head. The gauze had one large and one small black indentation where the eyes should be. Her entire outfit as well as her white high heel shoes had become dirty with blood, grime and god knows what else. Along behind her, she dragged an old rusty pipe that looked like it had been used as a weapon quite a few times. She was not overly fast, yet was still approaching me at a decent pace. I heard my phone going wild with static. Could it be that electronic devices respond to the presence of these creatures? A warning signal.

The nurse was now only a few feet away from me, and I waited for the moment she raised the pipe to strike me before I jumped over her, landing a few more feet out of the way. She let out a horrible gurgling scream at me and began wildly swinging the pipe around at an incredible speed. She was going to be a bit tough to beat. Suddenly she lurched her entire body at me and I flipped away in time to miss a direct blow to the head, the pipe whizzing by at full speed.

_Think Donnie!_

Using the end of my Bo, I drove it into her chest cavity as she once again made a lunge for me. The blow made her stumble back a few feet, and I rushed her at full strength, my Bo connecting with the side of her skull with a loud **CRACK** as her body spun around, landing with a heavy thump. Breathing hard, clutching my Bo , I slowly made my way towards her to see what she was and if she was down, permanently. I poked her with the butt of my Bo and she hissed and twitched before letting out a strangled cry as she went still. Using my Bo I flipped her over, getting a good look at her. Where are these creatures coming from? With that thought in mind, I happened to look at the nurse's hand and saw a piece of paper within the clutches of her fist. Carefully pulling it out, it read:

_You will soon discover the true nature of what lies within the darkest depths of your soul…_

_Things that you hide, even from yourself, Donatello_

I snapped my head up at the words. What was that suppose to mean? I looked away from the dead nurse on the floor, balling up the paper and throwing it across the hallway. Deciding to get outta dodge, I walked straight back toward where the stairwell was located. I eyeballed the metal doors across from it, well I might as well give them a shot. I heard the doors 'click', delighted that I was able to continue further onto the 2nd floor. Directly in front of me was a door that read **Rest Room**,I decided to investigate it.

I wish I hadn't.

Disgusted by the sight of the room, I observed blood all over the doors of the stalls. The floor was gavel and dust. The mirrors above what remained of the sinks were chipped and cracked. Walking further, I could see the bathroom stalls were bare wire and mesh, with the exception of the last one. I was intrigued.

_"Curiosity killed the cat, Donatello"_

I smiled at the memory of father saying that to me when we were little, I of course needing to know everything about everything that I encountered. Father had said it in a joking manner, however I suspected that he enjoyed saying the phrase solely for the fact he had a mild distain for cats as a whole. I couldn't blame him.

Slowly approaching the final stall, I hesitated before pushing it open. Silently listening for any movement or sound, I raised my hand and knocked on the door three times. I smirked at myself, knowing it was pointless to do so, no one was in there….

_Knock, knock, knock_

I stumbled back at the sound of three knocks I received back from the other side of the door. Puzzled, I knocked three times again to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I backed away from the door slightly, whispering, " Is there someone in there?"

I received no response, again I could feel Goosebumps crawling up my arms as I slowly pressed my hand against the door and pushed it open. For the millionth time I felt my eyes widen in disbelief to find, there was NO ONE there! Letting out a shaky breathe I turned around to leave the room when my eyes happen to glance at the back wall of the stall. In black writing, which looked like it had been written with charcoal, the wall read:

**DARE YOU! DARE YOU!**  
**DOUBLE DARE YOU!**

**I**

** I**  
**I**

**V**

The arrow pointed down toward the toilet, upon closer inspection, the bowl was clogged with what looked like a hazy mud, and it had a red tinge to it.

The smell alone had me gaging so badly I backed away from it , hitting the sink, dry heaving into it. It smelled of rotting flesh and burnt hair, I had to get out of here. The sight was like a car wreck, you can't stand what you're seeing but you cannot turn away from it. I gagged again and ran for the door, slamming it shut.

God this place was sick, I could feel it getting to me the longer I was trapped here. I took a moment to gather my bearings and then turned left continuing on down the hall. Flashing the light down the hallway, I noticed large doors along the left side and a few small ones on the right.

I walked slowly checking each door to see if they would open. All the doors had a marker reading, M1, M2, M3, M4, M5 and finally M6. M1 through M3 were locked, M4 proved to be otherwise.

Once again sliding my Bo from its strap, I turned the knob and swung the door open with a violent shove. I saw a simple room, with padded walls caked with grime and random smears of blood. A hospital bed lies in the middle with a dirty mattress, the metal frame rusted. I scan around the room slowly, finding nothing else, walking closer to the bed I saw a long object wrapped in a bloodied sheet. Gritting my teeth, I approached the object and carefully began to unwrap it.

It felt soft and strong at the same time.

Like the arm of someone who had muscle definition.

_Oh God…nononononono!_

I could barely contain my panic as I untied the final knot realizing what it was. I held it for a good ten seconds before it hit me and I couldn't help but toss it back on the mattress.

I felt myself gag and dry heave, turning and leaning against the wall. I was shaking violently and I felt my eyes sting with tears, blinking them back as best I could. Stupidly I turned back and looked at the object one more time, wanting to believe this wasn't real. Focusing on it and I felt another dry heave.

Wrapped within the bloody sheet was a very muscular green left arm. Around its wrist was an orange bandana, fresh blood smeared across it.

Turning back again from the sight I slammed my fist against the wall, sliding down onto the floor with a heavy 'thump'. I felt the tears flow freely down my cheeks, not caring to wipe them off. I sat there for what I believed to be a good fifteen minutes before the numbness I felt began to subside enough for me to stand up. I didn't dare look back as I slowly walked out of the room.

Leaning against the door in the darkness, aware of the pulsing walls and distant sounds of what I assume was more creatures. I hit the back of my head against the door in weariness, most of it mentally. I needed to sleep, in this place there seemed to be no sense of time.  
I refuse to let this place beat me down and it seems to know exactly which buttons to push.

How exactly am I supposed to sleep in this nightmarish world?

Letting out a cry of anger and exhaustion, I continued down the hall, finding M5 locked. I found myself in front of M6 and slapped my cheeks to bring myself out of my personal torment. I needed to beat this place, and to do that, I have to stay alert and focused. I will not succumb and fall apart, Sensei taught me better than that.

Happy with my decision, I turned the knob of room M6 and found it empty, I let go of the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Scanning this room, all I saw was broken furniture. The metal bed was turned on its side, facing away from me. I noticed a white board hanging on the wall on the right. Something had been written on it. I walked closer to get a better look, and saw what looked like a riddle :

**"The first is larger than the second;**  
**The second twice the third;**  
**The third smaller than the fourth;**  
**The fourth is half the first.**  
**Four of the numbers are not repeated**  
**Three are not in the top row**  
**Two are not in the right row **  
**One of the numbers is the final key"**

This must be the key to opening a door, most likely the keypads. I studied the riddle for about ten minutes, my tongue playing with the gap in the top row of my teeth in thought. According to the fourth paragraph, the "fourth is half the first," which means that the first number must be even for the fourth number to be a whole number. Since the first number is, double the last, and the highest even number is 8. The first number has to be either 8, 6, 4, 2 or 1 and the last number is 4, 3, 2 or 1.

The line "the third is smaller than the fourth" means the fourth number cannot be 1 and the third number is 3 or lower. The line above reading "the second is twice the third" means the second number is either 6, 4 or 2, and the line "the first is larger than the second" means that first number must be higher than 6. The middle two lines also eliminate 3 and 2 as the last numbers.

I stood there for another minute before it 'clicked'.

"Got it!" I exclaimed.

The code is 8634.

I smiled a genuine smile for the first time since I got here and rushed out of the room. I ran back the way I came, going through the metal doors and finding myself in front of the stairwell again. Stepping through the door, I climbed up towards the third floor. The room S14 must be up here. It must be the key to getting out of this building.

Only one way to find out.

As I climbed up the steps, I was startled out of my cheerful mood when I began to hear the familiar sound of static emitting from my phone.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**Well I've really put poor Don through a bit eh? Moreover, that's not even the beginning lol. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm somewhat proud of it. Now to give credit where credit is due:

The 'Bubble Head Nurse' creatures are NOT mine; they are the creation of the makers of Silent Hill.  
The bathroom scene was a combination of scenes based from the first Silent Hill Movie and the game Silent Hill 3. The 'Knocking' is an iconic scene in SH3, which I hope I did some justice, however it takes place in the Central Square Shopping Center in the game. The pad lock riddle is from Silent Hill 3 on Normal Mode.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title**: Silent Torment

**Rating**: R

**Fandoms**:TMNT / Silent Hill Crossover

**Main Genre**: Horror/ Angst /Tragedy/Dark

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc. **Religious persons may be offended(although it** **is not intended**) **by some of the material used in this story. You have been warned**.

**Characters**: All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. However, I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary**: After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms, which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N**: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. Please be kind. I do welcome tips and constructive criticism and yes, I am terrible at spelling and grammar but I have tried to be a good girl. At times, some of the characters will appear to be OOC, that is because they will be in an AU and trust me if you were transported to Silent Hill you probably would not act normally after a while yourself. Having a bit of knowledge of the Silent Hill games/movies does help but I do not think it is needed.

.

.

.

**Silent Torment**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**_"Don't go! Don't leave me here in the dark"_**

**_"You are not in the dark," I said patiently. "Look, I have left the candle."_**

**_But I knew, as I looked at him, that it would have made no difference if I had left him fifty candles. _**

**_The darkness he feared was in his own mind and there was no light in the universe powerful enough to take that darkness from him._**

**_I knew that Marie was right._**

**_Physically and mentally, I had scarred him for life._**

A 5 year old Erik aka : The Phantom of the Opera and his mother

Excerpt from Susan Kay's book: Phantom

.

.

.

The static grew louder and louder as I ascended towards the third floor, sliding my right hand up the railing as I went. I let out a heavy breath, knowing I was about to face either another nurse or something worse. As I reached the final tier of steps that led to the third floor, I pulled out my phone again, watching as the screen flickered wildly. The noise was a bit too loud and without really thinking, I pressed down on the volume control, and lo and behold, the volume began to recede. Now it was at a more manageable noise level, I could work with that. Facing the door to the third floor door, I glanced right and saw that the stairs continued upward. I stood there for a few moments contemplating what course of action to take.

Finally settling on continuing upward, I noted that the static began to grow faint the higher I climbed, which I took it as a good sign. Soon I reached the door that led to the roof. Praying silently as I turned the knob that this door would open, I was rewarded with the sound of a light 'click'. Upon opening the door I deflated a bit to see that the roof was bare, walking to the middle all I could see was a wire fence that wrapped around the roof. I looked behind me and noticed a door with a sign reading **Elevator Control Room.**

Turning around to investigate the door, I caught a red shape in the corner of my right eye. Kneeling down I reached for what looked like a ratty old diary.

Unable to ignore it, I sat down and began to read some of the entries; however, I remained aware of my surroundings. It would be fatal to do otherwise.

.

.

.

**October 13**

**He left**

**I just wish he would come back**

**He was the only one that kept me going**

**October 25**

**I ain't givin' up on 'im yet**

**Thinks he can just fuckin' leave us?!**

**C'mon, just come back will ya? ...we… ****_I_**** need ya…**

**November 5**

**I failed**

**I do not think I will ever be able to live with myself**

**He would be disappointed in me**

**I deserve this, not him**

**.**

**.**

The way the entries were written, sounded very familiar to me. I felt a wave of emotion rise up in my throat at the realization of what I had just read.

I took a deep breath to settle myself.

**No!**

I will not get my hopes up, this could be another way that this town is messing with me and I will not take the bait.

However, I couldn't help but continue as I read the next page.

.

**November 12**

**My best friend is gone**

**I never got the chance to tell him how I felt**

**.**

**.**

I felt my hands start to shake and I began to choke up. I felt a massive rush of grief and regret rush through my body. I bit back a sob of despair.

Forcing myself up on my feet I threw the diary towards the roof door and watched as it bounced against the wire fence and landed with a soft thud, opening to a page. Surprised at my reaction , I clenched the wire fence behind me for support as I tried to calm my emotions and think with a clear , level head. My supposed s_pecialty_.

I was moved by all the entries, as I had my suspicions on who exactly the authors were. However, that last one touched a nerve. I had thought I had rid myself of these feelings. I was kidding myself thinking I had completely gotten over it. Letting out a heavy breath, I shook my head to clear it. I would rather not even dwell on this subject, it was better to leave it be. Nothing will come of it. Ever.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I walked over to where the red diary lay and picked it up. Without looking to see what was written on the page, I turned around resuming my investigation of the Elevator Control Room. As I reached for the door handle, I felt a sensation of awareness on the back of my neck behind me. Some describe it as the tickle you get in the base of your neck that shoots down to the middle of your back when you 'feel' someone directly behind you. Normally I would have sprung into action by now, un-phased by the sudden appearance of an adversary and ready to take care of the situation. However at this moment, I felt paralyzed. I could not seem to command my body to turn around and see who or what was behind me. Furthermore, why didn't my shell cell emit any static this time?

I felt my body shudder. Maybe it only reacts to certain creatures. On the other hand, whoever is behind me perhaps isn't a monster. I felt my paralysis slowly begin to subside and before I turned around , my eyes fell to the page that was opened when I had picked the dairy up from the ground. I felt my eyes widen as I read:

**Sometimes the hardest thing to face, is yourself**

Goosebumps began to crawl over my arms and up my shoulders, sliding to my neck. I slowly turned around and I felt my body lurch back in shock.

Standing there perfectly still, staring intently at me was a creature that was half turtle, half-human.

**Literally.**

On the left side, the human side, was a strikingly handsome man. He had short wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. The eye colour was a dark chocolate brown with a tinge of red in it, much like my own. The human side as well as the turtle side was muscular and very well toned. He wore a plain white t-shirt, or rather 'half' of a t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The turtle side was a direct replica of myself, to every last detail except he wore no purple bandanna, pads or a Bo staff. We continued to stare at each other for a full minute. I was trying to decipher whether or not he was a threat. He made no sound as he continued to look at me. Finally at length he begun to advance on me slowly, I shook myself out of my shock and walked quickly backward. Looking behind me I found that he had led me to the fence beside the stairwell door. I reached for my Bo, preparing to defend myself. Suddenly, out of nowhere he produced a Bo staff of his own.

At lightening speed he rushed me so quick I was unable to block and I was thrown across the roof, slamming hard against the fence. I rolled over, breathing in short gasps, for he had knocked the wind out of me. I peered up to see him coming toward me again, his pace now in a quick, threatening manner. Still struggling for breath I slowly got up, using a knee to propel my heavy body upwards and I was barely able to dodge out of the way in time to avoid another blow. Landing behind him, I wound up again by the stairwell door. I knew very well that he would follow should I choose to run away.

I had just turned around to find that we were now standing face to face. Both of us breathing heavy and something felt off. Looking at his face, his attention was drawn to my neck and he was _**grinning**._ I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my neck and looking I saw with horror that he had plunged the butt end of his Bo into my neck! There was no time to feel anything else after he removed the Bo and then without so much as a grunt he flung me over the side of the building and my world again went black.

.

.

.

* * *

Raindrop.

Then another, and another.

My first thought as I slowly began to wake up was **"**_**I'm not dead?"** _I had been awakened by the fall of light rain on my face, was I outside?

Feeling as though I had been hit by a large semi truck, I rolled over and tried to look around to see where I was. I saw white walls around me, a whiteboard was on the wall by the door. So I was now inside, but how is there rain falling? I looked up to see a large hole in the ceiling where a large mutant turtle had fallen through and had my answer. Seeing as I could only see dark sky above me and nothing else led me to believe I had only fallen through to the third floor, which was good I suppose. My body disagreed with me however. Suddenly remembering what had led me to this current situation, in a wild panic my hand flew to the side of my neck where I had been stabbed.

I was astonished to find nothing wrong. The wound was gone!

Did this just happen or am I going crazy?

If I am , I am certainly in the right room. The door to the room was open and the placard on the door read : **Special Treatment Room**

Rolling to the other side I saw that there where four heavy metal doors with a small peeking window at eye level. The walls I now noticed where padded, only solidifying my thoughts on this being the room where the severely mentally unstable were brought when they were being 'treated." I slowly managed to sit up and slide myself against a wall so I could collect my bearings. What the hell was that **_thing_** I fought on the roof ? Why did he attack me? In addition, why did my cell not emit any static? That was only the beginning of the questions I had since I had arrived to this hellhole.

God I am so tired. I really need to sleep but I could not. Where could I possibly be able to rest in this place? I let out a heavy sigh once again as I realized I no longer had the diary on top of everything else. Well if I could not sleep, I will at least rest for a while. I sat there for what seemed like hours. I had caught my breath and I was busy thinking about the creature I had encountered and how deeply disturbing it was for it to look just like me, well half anyway. The human side I had been trying to decipher its meaning during my reverie and I came up with nothing so far.

**_You know exactly what it means Donatello, stop denying it._ _What is the ONE thing in this world you want more than ANYTHING?_**

Clutching my head in my hands, I heard myself choke out a strangled cry of frustration.

**_Enough of this Donatello, you are letting this town mess with you and its starting to win._**

Letting out a heavy sigh, I decided to finally get up and resume my quest in getting the hell out of this hospital. I fumbled as I got up and leaned on the wall for support. I was sore from head to toe. In prior battles, I had been knocked around too many times in my life to count but I had never felt this tired and weak.

I needed to get out of this hospital and the room S14 had something to do with it. Checking my elbow pad I made sure I still had the key and sighed in relief when I found it to still be there.

Thank God for small miracles. Facing the four doors, I decided to find out what was inside. Starting with the one on the far left, I peered inside through the peep window before trying the handle. It was locked. Continuing to the second door I tried the handle and it opened. With a loud groan the heavy door opened to reveal a small one-man padded cell. The walls were caked with grime and old blood. Grimacing at the sight I looked up and down and to the sides for anything and found nothing. Feeling a wave of sympathy for those who had been previously locked away in here, completely isolated and alone I sighed and closed the door, moving onto the next. The third door at first seemed to be locked but using my weight on the handle it finally clicked and creaked open. Stepping into the cell, again nothing was in this room except this cell was covered with fresh steaks of blood.

Making a face of disgust I turned around with the intention of removing myself from this horrible room when my eye caught a glimpse of some writing on the wall to my right. I crouched down to see what was written. Barely legible, in blood the numbers 2,6,9,5,3 were written. Knowing this must be a code to something I sat there and studied it. Satisfied I had the code locked in memory, I sat up and exited the cell. Finding myself in front of the last door, it was locked.

Wanting nothing more than to be out of the room I walked out not looking back and into the hall. Walking forward, I looked to the left and saw that the hallway continued and led to other rooms. To the right of me at a 45-degree angle was another set of large metal doors, which obviously led to another patient wing and finally room S14. The thick metal bars on the doors refused to yield to me. Glancing to the left of the wall, a 9-digit keypad was illuminated. Time to utilize the 4-digit code I had deciphered earlier.

Confident that it would work, I punched in the code and smiled when a loud "beep" sounded and the latch clicked. Opening the doors I walked in and jumped when I heard the doors slam shut. Not liking the fact that I was slowly becoming more jumpy the longer I was in this town I took note that the doors directly in front of me and to my left were sealed shut, as long chains were wrapped around the handles. No other choice but to continue right I slowly made my way down the long dark hallway. Clicking my flashlight on, I felt a shiver go down my neck.

The dead silence thundering in my ears.

Continuing to the first door to my left, it read S1. Ah… so I was close. Shining the light to the right, read a door **Examining Room 4**. Ignoring the door, I made a beeline for S1. Placing the light between my teeth in case of an unexpected monster, I opened the door to find a small room with a lone clean hospital bed. A metal nightstand was beside it, on top of the nightstand there was a black rotary phone and a simple lamp. Curiosity getting the better of me I entered, locking the door behind me. Upon stepping beside the bed, a wave of drowsiness hit me. I felt my body move to lie down, too tired to think about what I was doing, I promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINGGGGGGG! ****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

A piercing high-pitched ringing woke me up in a violent manner. I rolled over towards the source of the sound as the thought _** just the telephon****e**_ran through my sleep filled brain.

Wait. Telephone?

I shot upright, my wide eyes staring at the phone, unable to register what was going on.

**_Is there someone else in this town? How could anyone possibly know I'm here?_**

I continued to stare at it while it rang and rang. It did not seem like it was going to stop until I answered it. I sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached for the receiver, I snatched it up in mid ring and held it in the air for a moment before placing it to my ear. I didn't say anything at first and I heard nothing on the other end.

"Hello?" I flinched at the ragged sound of my voice and waited for approximately 30 seconds before I got a response.

**_"You STILL won't FACE it huh? You are just making this all the more difficult for yourself. If you'd only FACE the truth…" _**

The voice was…..VERY familiar but I had yet to pin point it, I decided not to answer and see if he would continue.

I heard him let out a big sigh of frustration at my lack of response and it was obvious that he was about to hang up so I quickly answered him.

"Wait! Who is this?"

**_"For such a smart guy, you are really stupid. Don't I sound familiar to you? FACE it Donatello that is the ONLY way you will get out of here!"_**

That voice! It was deeper and a bit raspy, one might assume he had smoked a bit in his lifetime, but that couldn't be so because that was MY voice.

Much older but very much my own, how is this possible? He also kept emphasizing the word face. I decided to question him.

"How is this possible? Why do you keep saying the word face? What does it mean?"

**"_You have seen the truth and yet you will not FACE it. Figure it out, Genius"_**

The line went dead with a loud click. I replaced the receiver and sat on the bed for a moment, my mind was spinning. I didn't have time for these games.

This is all just a distraction to put me on edge, I was sure of it. I knew that the puzzle would eat at me until I figured it out, I decided it would be best to move on from this room. I glanced back at the phone with a shudder and turned back to the door, there was a note pinned to it.

.

.

.

**It seems that they are attracted to light. That's why people who need light to see are their natural pray**

**They also react strongly to sound**

**If you want to go on living, you'd be better off just sitting in the dark and staying quiet**

**But even that probably won't save you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Gee, thanks for the tip…" I muttered bitterly and proceeded for the door handle and went back out into the hall. It turned out that S2 through S5 were a no go, as they were bolted shut. As I stepped in front of S6, I glanced back behind me and took note that the **Shower Room** door was slightly ajar. Saving that for later I turned the handle on the door to S6 slowly flashing my light into the room.

**"****_AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH!_****"**

Three, high pitched, simultaneous and all too familiar half-moan, half blood curdling screams sounded off suddenly in front of me.

More nurses. **_Shit!_**

They were advancing on me quickly however I decided to slam the door shut and see what would happen. I waited to see if the creatures would somehow follow me out of the room. A minute passed by, then five and I let out the breath I had been holding and worked my way up the row of doors. As I got to S8, I noticed an elevator behind me, there was also a door beside it, which could very well be a different set of stairs that led elsewhere in this place. Reaching S11 with no other incident, I was beginning to feel anxious to find out what was in S14. The rest of the doors were also a bust and I found myself standing in front of S14.

Fishing out the key from my elbow pad, I inserted it and slowly turned it, jumping at the 'click'. Holy crap, I need to calm down. With a determined look, I opened the door quickly and walked in. Nothing, there was NOTHING in here but a rusted hospital bed with the custom bloody mattress that seemed to be the norm in this place.

**_Well isn't this very anti-climactic ?_**

The frustration combined with the utter disappointed I felt made me feel sick. I screamed in rage and sat down against the door on the floor.

**_Now what?, where do I go from here?_**

I had barely begun my little pity party, when my eyes roamed to underneath the bed and there by the leg closest to me, was a small rectangular shape.

Scurrying across the floor, I grabbed the object, it was a black metal box. It had a chain crisscrossed around it with a metal lock, with a five digit turned base system.

I felt my mouth slowly turn upward into a small grin.

I sat down, holding the box in my lap and began to turn each digit, muttering the numbers as I went.

"Two"

"Six"

"Nine"

"Five"

"THREE!"

Throwing the lock aside, I unwrapped the chain and tossed it as well, my hands fumbling as I excitedly opened the box. Inside the box was a bent needle.

My mouth hung open, I was flabbergasted, **_a needle? What the hell am I going to do with a needle?_**

**_Okay, there has to be a reason I found this, everywhere I have traveled so far, I've been getting little notes and various 'hints' that I should be understanding albeit at the moment I'm still rather confused. __This needle will serve a purpose, I just need to figure out when and for what._**

Getting up off the floor, I exited the room and decided to investigate the **Shower Room** that appeared to be open. Absentmindedly checking my phone on the way there to see if maybe I turned the volume level down to far to hear it and it seemed fine. As I approached the room, I could see steam billowing out from the slightly open door and I continued cautiously. Using my Bo to push the door open, I stepped in as a large amount of steam hit my face, waving my hands to get rid of it so I could see; I saw that the room was empty.

It was a small, one-man shower room; I noted it was the cleanest room I had seen in this place so far. The walls and floor were made of a light blue tile. I walked in, as my eyes scanned the walls and ceiling slowly for anything unusual. I found nothing note worthy and my eyes lowered to the shower floor, something shiny caught my eye inside the drain. Crouching down I saw a key at the bottom of the drain, but no way to get at it.

Mildly annoyed I didn't give up hope yet, I sat there in thought for a moment when my eye caught a piece of a long red hair strand stuck to the bottom right corner of the shower wall. My initial reaction was to shrug it off and continue to stare at the key. Suddenly a thought so crazy popped into my head and I found myself excited once more.

**_The bent NEEDLE, of course! If I run the thin piece of hair through the eye and lower it carefully into the drain I can fish it out!_**

After threading the needle, I lowered it down the drain, my tongue sticking out to the side of my mouth in concentration, I felt the hooked needle grasp the key and had to restrain myself from celebrating too early. Finally holding the prize in my hand, the key tag read **Elevator Key**. Without a moment's hesitation, I bolted to the elevator I had noticed earlier across from room S8. Inserting the key, which gives you access into the elevator, the door opened, and I stepped inside.

I had the option of selecting Basement to the third floor, I chose the first, as I did not quite investigate that entire floor. I leaned back against the wall as the doors closed when suddenly I heard the sound of feedback from above me. I looked up to see that there were two mini speakers attached to each side of the elevator walls, an extremely jubilant male voice appeared on the intercom, I was utterly confused and freaked out.

.

.

.

**_"Hellllllllllllooooo Donatello! Welcome to Trick or Treat, the game show were you listen to the questions about Silent Hill _**

**_and you provide me with the answers."_**

**_"Get them right you get a treat, get them wrong…..HAHAHA! Well I'm sure you'll find out"_**

**"_Now let's begin, shall we?"_**

**_"Question One: Merry Go-Round, haunted house, roller coaster, Ferris wheel and teacups. Silent Hill is home to a THRILLING_ _amusement park that both children and adults love. What is the name of said amusement park?"_**

**_"A) Fantasy Land, B)Silent Hill Amusement Park and C) Lakeside Amusement Park"_**

Before I could even think to answer, the voice continued.

**_"Question Two: Silent Hill witnessed a gruesome murder a few years back. Brother and sister were playing in the road when __they were attacked and chopped into pieces. Torn Flesh, smashed bones, splattered blood and finally…"_**

**_"What a tragedy. What was the name of the murderer?"_**

**_" A) Walter Sullivan B)Scott Fairbanks or C) Erin Cein"_**

How the hell was I supposed to know ANY of this?

I voiced my thoughts to the intercom to no avail.

**_"Now here is the third and final question, pay close attention"_**

**_"Question Three: South of the lake is a deserted old neighborhood called South Vale. From there to Paleville,_ _the general resort area. There is only ONE road you can take, which is it?"_**

**_"A) Bachman Road B) Rendell Street or C)Nathan Avenue"_**

I swear only ten to five seconds passed before the announcer came on the intercom once again.

**_" Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime's Up Donatello! You get TRICK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The lights started to flicker on and off, the elevator began to shake violently and I could hear a terrible rumbling sound like the entire building was going to collapse. Clutching the rails inside the elevator, I looked upward towards the sound of the wire cables snapping, leaping up, I punched open the emergency hatch on the ceiling and confirmed that indeed, one by one the cables that held the elevator snapped.

It was like watching a hot knife through butter. Before I could even react, I looked again upward into the shaft with wide knowing eyes, saw the final cable to the elevator snap. I was pinned against the floor by the heavy negative G force as the elevator began to plummet to the bottom.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:Oooooo things are looking bad for our hero! Will Donnie survive? Find out next time! I found this to be one of the hardest chapters to write so far BUT I did it! The Half Man/Turtle monster is my creation. Anyone who has played SH2 will notice that I am taking Donnie on almost the same path that James Sutherland takes in SH2 (which my favorite SH game).

Now to give credit where credit is due:

The Needle and Hair puzzle was based from the game Silent Hill 2, The phone call Donnie received was based on the "Birthday" call that Heather receives in the game Silent Hill 3. The Trick or Treat Riddle is from the game Silent Hill 2. The note Donnie finds pinned to the door of S1 after the phone call is from the game SH2.

As always please read and review :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:**Silent Torment

**Rating:** R

**Fandoms:** TMNT / Silent Hill Crossover

**Main Genre:** Horror/ Angst /Tragedy/Dark

**Warnings:**Language, Character Death, Graphic Violence, Disturbing Images, Some Sexual Situations etc. Religious persons may be offended(although it is not intended) by some of the material used in this story. You have been warned.

**Characters:** All TMNT characters, no official pairings. Some Monsters/Characters from Silent Hill maybe used. I will note the ones I have created and the ones I have used from the Games/Movies. The Turtles are in their early 20's, if I had to choose a particular timeline I'd say the 2k3 verse mixed in with the movies, because to me the 2k3 verse they appeared to be older than 15. However, I may use elements of ALL the verses.

**Brief Summary:** After a tragic loss Donatello finds himself transported into the world of Silent Hill where he must face his own personal demons in a hellish world and try to find his way back to his family.

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to anything TMNT or to Silent Hill and its worlds. They belong to their respective owners and I make no money from this. I am merely a girl who loves and is inspired by both fandoms, which without their creators this story would not exist. I am borrowing the characters to tell my own tale for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N:** As most of you know or have figured out, I use a lot of Phantom of the Opera quotes. POTO is my other favorite fandom equal to TMNT. But I see many similarities between The Phantom and Donnie. They are both genius's who will never be accepted by the world because of their appearance and that is the one thing they crave the most, to be loved/respected for who they are. However, I do think Don would have handled the whole "Christine" situation a lot better.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Silent Torment**

**Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Poor, poor, unhappy Erik! Should we pity him or should we curse him? He simply longed to be'__**someone,**__'_someone normal_. But his hideous appearance would not allow it! And he had to hide his genius or squander it on tricks, whereas, with an ordinary face, he would have risen to greatness among his fellow-men! He had a big heart, large enough to embrace the entire world; but, in the end had to confine himself to a dismal cellar. Yes, all in all, the Phantom of the Opera deserves our pity."_

–From the book (1909-1910) : _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra _by Gaston Leroux, translated by Mireille Ribière (2009)

* * *

**_I'm going to die_**

It was the only thought that ran through my mind as the elevator continued to plummet; I knew it would be a matter of seconds before it hit the bottom.

Something no one should be able to survive. I could only lie on the floor and think of my family and _her_, I closed my eyes in regret and I had to admit I was afraid.

I did not want to die.

Finally, the sound of the outside elevator walls grinding against the elevator shaft suddenly stopped dead. I was no longer pinned against the floor, I cautiously got up, unnerved by the complete silence. As I stood upright the doors opened suddenly with a cheerful **_Ding!_**. I was in shock as I felt my body walk out of the elevator of its own volition. I was brought back to my senses as I felt the sensation of cold water hit my skin. Looking down, I saw that I was waist deep in water.

The lighting was non-existent; as I looked up, I could see one lone, dingy emergency light flickering. Turning around, I looked up to the elevator sign above the doorway, it read: **Basement**. Well I was one floor too low however, I was grateful to whatever forces kept me alive from something that should have killed me.

.

.

I wanted to think I had been lucky, I knew better, my suspicions were that I did not think this town would get rid of me that easily.

.

.

No matter, back to the current situation, I am standing in water waist deep in the basement of a hospital infested by monsters. I need to get to the first floor.

.

.

.

.

.

Flicking on the flashlight, which thankfully survived the elevator ordeal, I saw directly in front of me a door that read: **Boiler Room**, to the right was a door

That read :**Pump Room**. Deciding to forgo the search of these rooms, too focused on finding a way back to the first floor, since the elevator was out of commission. I turned right and then another sharp right around the corner and ended up in a small hallway. Beside me to my left was another door, the :**Store Room**, I could barely make out a door at the end of the hall. It was so dark and the water was hard to push through, I slowly made my way forward when I felt something scurry by my legs underneath the water.

I froze to a stop.

Standing there, I was hyper aware of some sort of creature rushing up and down the hallway, it would scuttle to my right, go up the hallway and come back on the left side, only to turn around me and go back up again on the right. I wasn't in the mood to be toyed with, this creature was sizing me up and the hell if I was going to let it get the first shot. The water didn't seem to effect its movements at all, it ran across the floor as if there were no water at all!

Twice I let the creature continue to go around me as I waited for the perfect moment to strike. I had the idea of impaling it with my Bo at the right time as it made a pass by me, I could see the ripples in the water and felt it about to pass on the left side. I decided then to strike, raising my Bo up high vertically, in one quick move I felt my Bo pass through very soft tissue. The creature writhed and shook in it death throes, air bubbles floating up to the surface as it struggled to fight me, finally it grew still and I twisted my Bo before wrenching it free. Continuing forward, I restrained myself from looking back to see the dead creature float up towards the surface, I did not want to know what I had just killed. It was beginning to become easy for me and I didn't like it.

Reaching the door at the end of the hallway was the: **Electrical Room**, shining the light on the doorknob, I was about to turn it when I heard a soft noise come from the other side. I pressed my ear against the door and could hear the sounds of wailing, the voice was feminine, sounding like the high-pitched wail of a young girl around the age of 12, a preteen. The emotion in her cry made my heart clench , she sounded as though she had just lost everything precious to her and was deep in the throws of utter grief. Her crying seemed to be getting louder the longer I listened, she sounded so alone, so lost, like me.

However much I felt her pain, deep down I knew this was a trap. I couldn't hear the noise of static due to the fact my cell was still strapped to the belt on my waist, which was currently in the water. I wasn't worried about the cell, I had designed it to be 100% waterproof. I swiftly grabbed my cell from my belt and lifted it above the water, flipping it open to a flashing white screen. The static was extremely erratic, this was no girl lost and alone. This was a trap and I nearly fell for it.

.

.

.

.

Slowly backing away from the door, I turned toward the stairwell doors while the wailing continued to grow louder behind me. I clenched my Bo in my right hand, the feeling I would need it growing heavier as the seconds passed. Just as I reached the stairwell, the **Electrical Room** door opened fluidly, slowly, with no resistance. Looking left, I saw a dark figure with long hair dressed in a school uniform walk in slow calculated steps, her body twitched after each one, the sound of bone crunching was sickening as each spasm occurred. She stood still, her profile to me. Glancing at the door, I made the decision to try to avoid any possible fight. I had a serious disadvantage with the water and it was apparent that the environment did not affect the creatures of this world.

I turned the knob. It wouldn't open!

Using both hands, I wrenched on the knob, willing it to turn but it wouldn't. In my frantic need to open the door, I realized I had forgotten the girl entirely.

Glancing to the left again, I saw her turn and slowly make her way, twitching and writhing towards me. As she approached, I shone the light upon her and saw that she had red hair, her uniform was a dark navy blue, hair was about waist length and it hung in her face. However as I caught a better glance at her, through her hair, two wide piercing green eyes were shining back at me. Her mouth, twisted open, wide, as if frozen in a scream of pure terror. As we made eye contact, she let out the highest pitched scream that pierced my entire body and mind in absolute terror and horror, rendering me paralyzed. I could not even move my arms to cover my ears from her intense screaming. The sound was similar to the screams I have heard all my life when we have faced humans for the first time. Feelings of anger and humiliation bubbled up inside me; I couldn't take it anymore.

Why?, why do they always have to scream when they see us?

I am not a monster.

They are.

Humans are the monsters. They kill each other for personal gain, they are stupid, selfish beings who squander what they have and they don't even appreciate their freedom. They take and take and take, destroying anything good in their path, I should be screaming at **THEM!**.

**I AM NOT A MONSTER!**

I felt something inside me snap, all the pain and hatred I had built up and pushed down over my many years poured through me with such intensity that I barely registered what I had done until it was over. I didn't know I was capable of such horrible, dishonorable actions. Father would be disgusted with me.

Without a thought, I flew over toward the screaming girl, the water was no longer a factor, my large hands wrapped around her small neck, and I began to shake her violently while screaming into her face.

_"Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT…..UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"_

Gritting my teeth, I'm sure my eyes took on a wild animal look as I squeezed her neck tighter, I just wanted her to stop her screaming.

She did.

Barely registering that I had crushed her windpipe because her green eyes continued to mock me, with one hand clutching the back of her head, I lifted her body up and with all my strength, I slammed her, face first into the brick wall beside the stairwell door. Still holding her upright, I continued to smash her face against the wall, repeatedly, my actions becoming more frantic with rage. I screamed my pain after each blow.

"_Do you know what it does to you? When you're hated, spit on, attacked, and mocked. Just because of the way you LOOK?!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?!"_

The sound of bone crunching under the pressure of the blows and the guttural sounds coming from the creature did nothing to stop my blind rage.

"_Do you? No, of course you don't. You humans could never understand. NO ONE will ever look at us as if we are equal. I am more intelligent in my middle finger than most of your kind put together and STILL I am the outcast!"_

I slammed her face into the wall one last time, letting the broken body slide down the wall in a crumpled heap into the black water. The blood trail was thick and gelatinous, I took note that the creatures body did not float to the surface.

I was stunned and horrified at what I had just done, hot tears of angry hurt pouring down my face as I tried to blink them away. Looking down at my hands, they were covered in the girl's blood and I quickly washed it off in the water. I backed away from the wall, back toward the stairwell door in a daze, I need to get out of this room. Reaching for the knob, it opened with a quiet click, after closing the door behind me I went to sit on the stairs, thinking on my actions.

What have I done?

I am a monster after all…

I felt myself choke up and the tears spill over my cheeks, as I began to sob in the dark stairway, curling into a ball of self-loathing and disgust.

* * *

Hours later I began to stir from a fitful sleep, guess I had cried myself to exhaustion against the stairwell walls. My eyes were heavy and I knew they were slightly swollen from the intense crying I had done earlier, however I felt lighter, like a humongous weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The entire ordeal at the time was horrendous and sick but I felt like I had let years of buried anger and resentment out in one intense moment. It would not be the way that Sensei would have wanted me to work out my problems, but I was not in a normal environment. I was still a bit uneasy based on my violent reaction; this is was something you would perhaps see from my brother Raph, not me. It was no secret to everyone in the family how Raph felt about most humans. He didn't trust them, as was his right.

I never realized how deeply my hatred and anger had built up; it was a dangerous thing to keep emotions bottled up for too long with no outlet. I will give Raph one thing, yes he is a hot head but at least he lets his emotions out, albeit a bit too much sometimes but he isn't afraid to express how something makes him feel, most of the time anyway. I did not agree on how he dealt with his problems, but at least he faced them head on, I admired him for that.

Standing up, I turned and began to climb the stairs towards the first floor. Reaching the door, I flipped open my phone and saw that it was quiet, no white screen and no static. I felt slightly relieved but I knew it did not mean it was entirely safe, that turtle-man was proof enough of that. Opening the door, I walked into a dark hallway that I had not previously investigated; I stood still, listening for anything. It was quiet, with the exception of the walls continuing to pulse everywhere I traveled. I shone my light to the left and saw a row of doors, leading down another hallway. As I passed the doors, I glanced to the right and saw the men's and women's washrooms, shuddering, I quickened my pace and at the end of the hallway read a door **Director's Room**, I turned the knob to find it locked.

I heard a deep raspy chuckle, followed by light footsteps approaching me from the right. I snuck a glance at my phone and it was still quiet, looking up wide eyed in realization of WHO was approaching me. He stood about 10ft from me, hidden in the shadows but there was no mistake, it was him. I could not see him clearly, something was stopping me from pointing my flashlight at him, and I stood there waiting.

_"That was quite a show you put on back there, didn't think you had it in you, frankly."_

I made no reply as I saw him cross his arms, shrouded in darkness, this was the voice I had heard on the phone. An older version of me it seemed.

_"It seems that you Donatello, are beginning to FACE certain facts, promising, however you are no where near out of the woods yet"_

"Why…why are you helping me?" My question, received with a snort of condescension.

_"Why do you think, brainiac? I am a PART of you, if you die, I die, capisce?"_

"What part?" I asked so quietly , for a moment I didn't think he'd heard me but then he continued. He let out a sad sigh before responding.

_" I am what you will become if you do not FACE the truth, I can never escape this place, I am trapped. You, on the other hand sill have a chance."_

We both froze at the sound of sharp nails dragging across the hospital walls in the distance. Gritting my teeth in pain, I looked back up towards my other self and saw that he had disappeared. Suddenly a key landed between my feet that read **Hospital Lobby**, picking up the key, I headed toward the lobby doors but his voice made me hesitate.

_"It will not stop pursuing you Donatello, he will continue to stalk your every move until you FACE it. He too, is as much you , as I am."_

His voice grew quiet; the scrapping against the walls drew me out of my daze as I faced the lobby doors, hurriedly placing the key in the lock and feeling a sense of urgency as I pushed the lobby doors open and rushed out to freedom. Walking down the steps, I turned back towards the hospital and noticed that the town had reverted to the way it was before the siren had sounded. It was bleak and 'foggy' again. The 'Nightmare' world was gone. For now, I assumed.

I wanted to get the hell away from this building and I wasted no time in heading north on Carroll Street, back towards Nathan Ave, and the main road in Silent Hill.

As I walked away, I felt Goosebumps crawl up the back of my neck suddenly. I tried to ignore the feeling and I kept on walking but the feeling intensified and I finally stopped and turned around. The sky had become dark and it was hard to see clearly in front of me, in the distance, I saw a lone figure of a person.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:Well I must say I had fun with this chapter, yeah I am sick in the head. So how did you feel about Donnie's violent reaction? Surprised? Not really?

Is he the monster he thinks he is? At least he is FINALLY out of that damn hospital!

Now to give credit where credit is due: The creature in the water that Donnie never sees is called a Slurper from the game Silent Hill 3.

The girl that Donnie was fighting is my own, however she is BASED on a few monsters such as "The Witch" from Left 4 Dead, Also I love the 'ghosts' in Japanese movies. Take "The Grudge" for example and that is sort of the feel I was going with her. She is a representation of the pain felt by the turtles each time they have been "rejected' by humanity and since this is something Donnie longs to be a part of for many reasons. He feels the rejection deeply

Please Read and Review!


End file.
